


Mettle of a Man

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser makes Ray wait for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mettle of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only PWP, it starts right _in medium coitum_. Probably the lowest ratio of plot to porn I have ever written. Thanks to Ande for the beta and the title! Written as a birthday present for Spuffyduds.

"Can I come now?"

"No."

Ray made as if to touch himself, and Fraser grabbed his wrist and held it. Ray made a frustrated little noise. "How about now?"

"No."

Fraser stopped thrusting, tangling his legs with Ray's as he lay behind him. Ray squirmed in protest at the lack of movement. "Nnnh. I can't--"

"Yes, you can." Fraser leaned forward and lowered his voice, saying into Ray's ear, "I said I'd teach you to take your time, and I meant it."

"Yeah, but--"

Fraser bit his earlobe, hard. "No buts."

Ray gasped, and Fraser, having regained his control, began to thrust again. No need to tell Ray he'd almost lost it himself. He went slow, the pace he knew would frustrate Ray the most.

"You know you can stop this any time you want," Fraser said. They had a safeword, after all.

Ray punched the pillow. "Don't tempt me."

Ray tried to speed up the pace, pushing back, and Fraser grabbed his hip and held it still. "No, you don't."

"God, you--you're evil. You're getting off on this. You--"

"Of course," Fraser agreed peaceably, wrapping his hand lightly around the base of Ray's cock. He could swear he felt it swelling even harder in his hand.

"Please. Please," Ray panted.

"Please what?"

"Gah! Please just--make me come. I--"

"No." He took his hand away.

Ray made a wordless sound of protest. "Can I touch myself?"

"No."

He rocked into Ray again, letting himself make just a few hard thrusts before he stopped again. Ray's skin was moist with sweat. Fraser stroked his hands over Ray's chest, fingers light, as if soothing him. Then his fingers encountered a nipple, and rubbed it, almost contemplatively, over and over. Ray's breath came fast, catching in little whimpers.

Fraser moved his hips a little, snugging himself closer and deeper inside. "You can do it," he assured Ray.

Ray seemed lost for words now. Fraser stroked down Ray's belly, flattening his hand to avoid Ray's erection. He hadn't touched the head of Ray's cock since he'd sucked him almost to the verge of climax, and that had been some time ago.

He stroked his fingers through the sweaty curls of Ray's pubic hair, then further down. Ray spread his legs for him wordlessly, and Fraser hummed in approval. He closed his hand around Ray's testicles, cupping them lightly. Ray made a breathless sound. Fraser moved further down, to where they were joined, sliding his fingers along the slick skin that held him so tight. Another little sound, and Ray bucked against him.

"Shhhh," Fraser soothed him, holding his hips still. "How do you feel?"

"Nnnnnh. Please. Please."

"That's not an answer, Ray." He let his voice sharpen a little.

Ray actually whimpered, pressing back against him. "I--I just--Christ. Didn't think I could, could stay like this. Almost coming, but not--I can't--please--"

He almost sounded as if he was in pain. Fraser looked at Ray, his eyes closed, his mouth open and panting, and took pity on him. He grabbed Ray's hip and began to thrust again, not teasing this time. Long firm thrusts; God, so good, but he couldn't think about that now. This was about Ray.

"Oh-- _oh_ \--I'm gonna--I can't--"

"You can."

"What?"

"You can come."

"Oh God thank you thank you," Ray panted, but he wasn't coming, not right away.

It was becoming increasingly hard for Fraser to stave off his own climax, but no, he had to keep moving, and Ray was the one who had permission to come, not him. He bit his lip to distract himself with pain.

"Please--" Ray gasped, and he took Ray's erection in his hand. At the touch, Ray curled up and let out a cry and Fraser felt him coming, his whole body tensing with it. Fraser moved his hand up to cup the head of his cock, and Ray bucked and cried out again, no words, just a stream of incoherent sounds.

Fraser kept moving gently, and at each thrust, he felt Ray shudder with the strength of his release.

Now, surely now he could--and he let go, finally, reaching his own climax with a few hard strokes. He grabbed Ray's hip and rode it out, burying his face between Ray's shoulders to muffle his cries.

Fraser slumped against Ray. Little tremors of aftershocks shook him, like the ticking of a cooling stove.

"Ray?" He stroked Ray's side.

"Mmmmmh."

"Are you all right?"

Another noise, but no speech. Fraser frowned, shook Ray a little. Was he upset?

Ray stirred. "Good. Great. Afterglow," he said in a slurred voice.

Oh. Interesting. Fraser smiled, in a way that Ray would probably have thought insufferably smug if he'd been alert enough to see it, and snuggled closer to Ray. They'd have to do this again some time.


End file.
